


The Cleansing

by rebecca_selene



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Legends, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: First they found each other, next their daughter, and finally themselves. Only together could they harness the warriors Umbrella created to stop their own experiments from ravaging the world.





	The Cleansing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts).



They say the Saviors from The Jaeger—for though many Jaegers came after, we know of the first as The Jaeger—they say they were alone, once. 

They wandered the wasteland, clawing to survive, trusting no one, killing what heinous creatures they could though it never culled the numbers, scavenging for increasingly rare resources like food and gasoline. 

But then Carlos joined Claire's convoy, marking the beginning of the end for Umbrella’s awful legacy.

Alice joined them in an explosion of fire, saving what was left of the convoy. It was K-Mart, their loving daughter, who recognized in them something which shined bright when they were together, something no one could see in the individual.

K-Mart called it hope.

She told them they had the capability to do together what they could never accomplish alone, that they could do something as all three obviously itched to. And thus did the plan form, over many an evening and subsequent attack when the humans could only run from the infected seeking mindlessly to eradicate them, their hope spent with their supply of bullets.

They knew of the long-abandoned mecha suits whose pilots had died before Umbrella could utilize them to any effect. Knew where they were, knew the basic functionality. And now, together, they had two pilots and a navigator to make the suits work.

So they bent their heads to the task and planned, Alice ready to lead the charge, Claire grim with the weight of all those depending on them and those they'd already failed, Carlos assessing the infiltration options and potential defenses they'd contend with.

They left the convoy in K-Mart’s care and set off, infiltrating an Umbrella facility just outside Las Vegas and getting to work regenerating the very tech the company had implemented to fix its problem too late. Just as humanity soon gazed upon them in hope and fear, so too did those humans we now call Saviors gaze upon the massive Jaeger with awe and dread. 

But with perseverance and skill did they switch on the computers, reprogram the software, load the weapons. Claire and Alice drifted perfectly, maneuvering the Jaeger with ease, Carlos navigating them from the command center.

And so did they reach the surface of the world, set their heavy foot deep into the desert sand, look out to the horizon, and reclaim Earth for humanity.

They wiped the landscape of infected, safe in their metal colossus and their intensity of purpose. There followed behind a growing wave of cheering joyous survivors, led by their daughter K-Mart pumping her triumphant fist in the air, tears of pride and love and freedom spilling down her cheeks. When the endless sea of infected wore down the warriors’ energy, when the end looked never to come, they would turn back in despair, ready to surrender, only to find renewed strength in the shining face of their child, looking toward them, toward her future.

It took nearly a decade to cleanse the Earth. Other pilots stepped into functional Jaegers, but it was the first that garnered the thousands of followers, some who stayed with them the whole journey, feverish with worship, but most breaking off along the way to create new settlements and new life.

When Claire and Alice stepped out of the Jaeger that last time, come full circle back to Las Vegas, they and Carlos and K-Mart held each other tightly, facing inward to each other, their undefended backs prickling from the odd sensation of no longer needing cover in a world safe from infected. They raised their heads to watch the sun rise.

And thus are we here, on the 10th and final day of the annual remembrance of the Cleansing, here in Las Vegas where it began but also in settlements everywhere, retelling the story of how four brave people saved the world, turning our faces toward the sunrise to remember never to waste our bright futures. Let us look, now, hands clasped, and give thanks.


End file.
